FAMIGLIA
by kadronya
Summary: Retrouvez Bella et Edward en mafieux dans une histoire de vengeance... Couples habituels. /!\ Drabble/Thèmes sombres abordés
1. Chapitre 1

**.**

Me revoici sur FF avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Etant donné que je l'écris sous le format d'un drabble (chapitres de 300 à 500 mots en moyenne), **je publierais un chapitre tous les jours !** J'espère que vous aimerez cette première immersion de ma part dans le monde obscur de la mafia !

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas !

Katty

.

 **.**

 **FAMIGLIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Point de vue de Bella Swan :**

-Mr Cullen est prêt à vous recevoir, m'annonça sa secrétaire qui me toisait d'un regard hautain. Veuillez me suivre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son comportement, comprenant sans peine qu'elle croyait que j'étais une de ces pauvres filles idiotes et naïves qu'elle aimait probablement rabaisser hors du bureau, et la suivis tranquillement.

Faut dire que je savais à quoi je ressemblais : Jolie brune, aux yeux chocolat non maquillés et un visage en forme de cœur au teint pâle. L'ensemble me donnait un air plutôt innocent. Accompagnés d'un jean et d'un petit pull noir je donnais même l'air d'une petite étudiante fraîchement débarquée en ville –ce que j'étais, _fraîchement débarquée_.

Rien, dans mon apparence, ne trahissait qui j'étais réellement : La fille de Charles Swan, le Capo de Seattle -à savoir le chef de tous les chefs du crime qui se partageaient le territoire de Seattle- à part peut-être le Glock 19 qui était tranquillement caché en bas de mon dos, retenu par mon pantalon. Sans parler du fait que j'étais aussi ceinture noire en Ju-jitsu et en karaté et avait ma part de cadavres dans mon placard, au grand dam de ma mère.

D'ailleurs, il faudra que je l'appelle quand je serais sortie de ma réunion car même si mon père avait confiance aux Cullen, Renée, mon frère, Emmett, et lui n'attendaient qu'un seul mot de ma part pour débarquer à Chicago pour me venir en aide.

 _Comme si j'en avais besoin !_

Cependant ma famille s'est toujours fait du souci pour moi depuis ma tentative d'enlèvement alors que je venais à peine d'avoir cinq ans.

Rien de grave ne m'était arrivée comme les hommes de mon père avaient été rapidement réactif mais cet évènement avait marqué tous les esprits et avait poussé mes parents à embaucher un professeur de Ju-jitsu, entre autres, avant de m'apprendre à me servir d'une arme et d'intégrer, quelques années plus tard, les rangs de Charlie.

Sauf que là, j'en faisais une affaire personnelle.

Et je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

 _Fede di Swan !_ (Foi de Swan !)

.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil au 1er chapitre de FAMIGLIA ! Ca m'a touché que vous vous souveniez de moi malgré les années d'absence en tant qu'auteur^^**

 **Alicia, tu m'as posée une bonne question en review mais comme tu l'as posté en « guest » je ne peux pas te répondre directement donc je vais le faire ici : Pourquoi un drabble ? Parce que j'avais tendance à me bloquer quand je me fixais un nombre de pages, de mots mimimum pour les chapitres de « Quatre vies à relier » et « Malefoy et Granger…. » et soit je partais trop loin soit je développais pas assez, et ça me frustrait. Là j'écris au fur et à mesure, des petites actions. Ca prolonge l'histoire certes, mais là au moins, je me recentre et réussis à ne pas trop m'éparpiller^^ Et au moins, je me dis que j'ai 32 jours pour écrire une suite !^^ Ca m'angoisse moins car aujourd'hui j'ai dû écrire 5 chapitres ! Je reprends goût à l'écriture… J'espère quand même que tu accrocheras à l'histoire malgré le format !**

.

.

 **BPOV :**

Je sortis de mes pensées quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Je suivis calmement la secrétaire à travers un grand hall, faisant attention à mon environnement, puis m'arrêtai quelques pas derrière elle alors qu'elle toqua sur une porte en bois foncé. Un « entrez » retentit aussitôt et elle ouvrit la porte :

-Miss Swan, monsieur, me présenta-t-elle en se décalant sur le côté pour me laisser entrer.

-Merci Gianna, vous pouvez disposer.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur la décoration, sachant pertinemment que le bureau était aussi somptueux que le reste de la tour dans laquelle je me trouvais et regardais fixement dans les yeux azurs de l'homme en face de moi qui me souriait, professionnel, tout en me rapprochant du bureau.

Il fallait se l'avouer, c'était un très bel homme : Grand, blond, une carrure fine mais tonique qui était mis en valeur par son costume de marque et une mâchoire qui m'aurait fait fantasmer s'il avait eu trente ans de moins !

Je tendis ma main vers lui, pas du tout intimidée par sa prestance et encore moins par sa réputation de tueur sans pitié et dis d'une voix nette et franche :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mr Cullen.

-Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, Isabella, répondit-il en me serrant la main. Après tout, nous allons être menés à beaucoup nous voir dans les prochaines semaines et j'estime beaucoup ton père.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en m'installant sur l'une des deux chaises en face du bureau de Carlisle avant de lui tendre la grande enveloppe marron que j'avais apporté avec moi :

-Voici les documents que vous avez demandés.

Mes informations personnelles en tout genre, y compris ce que j'avais fait comme « activités » avec mon père et Emmett même si je m'étais calmée ces derniers mois afin de m'occuper pleinement de mon affaire professionnelle légale.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles ? demandai-je calmement alors que l'excitation de la chasse commençait à monter en moi.

-Pour le moment, pas grand-chose malheureusement, répondit le patriarche Cullen. Mais d'après les informations recueillies par ton père et moi-même, un proche de Dwyer serait à Chicago pour quelques jours.

-Hunter ?

Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui allait et venait sans faire attention à ses arrières.

Carlisle acquiesça en me scrutant attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, sans ciller :

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous, supposa-t-il.

Je comprenais pourquoi Carlisle Cullen était le patron ici, non seulement il transpirait l'autorité et forçait le respect, il était très intuitif et intransigeant.

Je savais que je devais lui répondre franchement et lui dire tout ce que je savais si je voulais éviter de me faire tuer et déclencher une guerre entre Seattle et Chicago.

Mais une toute petite partie de moi rageait de ne pas pouvoir résoudre cette affaire toute seule.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrites des reviews et commencer à suivre cette histoire ! J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira : On va enfin connaitre la cause de la vengeance de Bella…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Je connais les membres de ce groupe.

Les yeux bleu de l'homme en face de moi auraient pu glacer n'importe qui vu l'éclat qu'ils avaient pris soudainement mais ils ne me firent aucun effet : Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, j'avais vu bien plus d'atrocités pour craindre la colère d'un homme, certes puissant.

-J'ai accepté de t'aider et de t'accueillir sur mon territoire sans poser de question car je fais confiance à ton père, mais il ne doit pas y avoir de petites cachoteries entre nous, Isabella. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais.

Je me mordis la lèvre afin de m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Je comprenais le pourquoi de sa requête. Après tout il surveillait ses arrières, _tout comme mon père._

-Victoria Adams était ma meilleure amie.

Ces six mots résumaient toute la situation.

Après tout, tout le monde était au courant du viol puis du meurtre de Victoria quelques mois auparavant –son père Laurent Adams, était le sénateur de l'état du Massachusetts et sa mère, Irina, un juge très populaire de Boston- mais très peu était au courant de notre lien à toutes les deux comme nous vivions dans deux états différents.

-Et James Hunter est sortis quelques mois avec elle avant de la « partager » avec ses petits potes, dis-je faussement désinvolte. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle parle de lui et de ses affaires à quelqu'un du milieu. Il a dû la croire trop _amoureuse_ , que sais-je.

Carlisle comprit facilement ce que je sous-entendais : Je détenais plus d'informations que n'importe quel policier ou rivaux de ce bâtard. Des informations qui le concernaient, lui et ses fils.

-Pourquoi Chicago s'ils sont du Massachusetts ?

 _Bingo._

-Parce que Dwyer n'est qu'un pseudonyme qu'ils utilisent pour masquer leurs traces. Le vrai nom du groupe est Petrescu.

-Stefan et Vladimir ? s'exclama Carlisle, ahuri. Les roumains ? Mais ils sont pratiquement hors service !

-Plus depuis quelques mois, réfutai-je. Ils se sont reconstruit un petit royaume dans l'ombre grâce à des amis de Boston et ils envisagent de reconquérir Chicago.

-Et tu comptais m'en avertir quand ?

-Après avoir mis la main sur James et lui avoir fait cracher tout ce qu'il sait, même si mes sources sont fiables !

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent vers le haut m'offrant un sourire bref mais sincère alors que ses yeux azurs me scannèrent de nouveau :

-Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à ce bon vieux Charlie que ton frère, souffla-t-il.

C'est ce que tout le monde me disait !

Et je m'en rendais bien compte moi-même, surtout quand je voyais mon imbécile de frère réagir comme ma mère : De manière complètement instinctif ! C'était rare quand il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Heureusement, il avait une bonne tête sur les épaules et savait faire la part des choses entre notre monde et l'extérieur.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait, lui et ses blagues douteuses !

.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Haha! Le format Drabble en frustre plus d'un à ce que je vois^^ Désolée, je ne changerais pas! Patience tout le monde! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fais très plaisir! Et maintenant, la suite!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Carlisle se racla la gorge, recentrant mon attention sur le présent :

-Je sais que tu en fais une affaire personnelle, je le comprends même, mais si les Petrescu sont dans le coup, je vais devoir faire agir mes fils à tes côtés.

Je grinçai des dents en interne, détestant travailler avec des étrangers même si je faisais confiance à Carlisle pour ne pas me poignarder dans le dos. Sans parler du fait que j'étais persuadée -étant en infériorité _et_ une femme- que les fils Cullen allaient vouloir faire le boulot à ma place.

Or il était hors de question qu'ils piétinent mes rêves de vengeance.

Et comme je savais d'avance que le patriarche Cullen n'allait pas accepter que je travaille en solo :

-A la seule et unique condition qu'ils me laissent m'occuper personnellement de James et des connards qui ont participés au viol et meurtre de Victoria.

-Marché conclu, acquiesça-t-il en me tendant la main que je serrais franchement.

Nous nous sourîmes, contents d'être rapidement tombés sur un accord qui nous convenait tout deux.

-Mon fils ainé, Edward, est hors de la ville pour quelques jours, m'annonça Carlisle alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour en savoir plus sur les agissements de James à Chicago.

J'acquiesçai, un peu déçue de devoir encore attendre avant de passer à l'action, mais je passai vite au-dessus : Après tout, ça me laissait un peu de temps pour découvrir la ville.

-Vous avez mes coordonnées dans l'enveloppe, rappelai-je. On s'organisera quand tout sera réglé de votre côté.

-Isabella, m'appela-t-il. Je voudrais que tu viennes habiter dans un de nos appartements en ville, question de sécurité, bien évidemment.

J'aurais aimé qu'il oublie cette mesure mais il aurait été négligeant, ce qui aurait été très mal vu par ses rivaux et surtout par mon père.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne me demandait pas de vivre dans leur maison ! Je ne connaissais pas du tout ces personnes et même si, par Charlie, j'avais confiance en eux, il n'était pas question que je mélange vie personnelle avec les affaires.

Je me rassis et écoutai les informations qu'il voulait me délivrer puis récupérai un trousseau de deux clés.

-Ma fille, Rosalie, t'attendra à l'entrée de l'immeuble et te fera visiter la ville, afin que tu ne te perdes pas.

 _A savoir, où ne pouvais-je pas mettre les pieds, à moins de provoquer un conflit !_

-Merci Carlisle. Pour tout.

-Si tes informations sont exactes, c'est moi qui te remercierais à la fin de toute cette histoire !

.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci encore pour les commentaires laissé sur le précédent chapitre! On découvre aujourd'hui un nouveau personnage "haut en couleur"^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Je raccrochais mon portable d'une communication avec ma mère quand le taxi s'arrêta dans un quartier très chic.

Pas du tout mon genre, moi qui n'aimais pas tout ce qui était un peu trop ostentatoire, mais ça ferait largement l'affaire.

Après tout, j'étais habituée.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais y rester définitivement.

Je payai le chauffeur de taxi et sortie de son véhicule en trainant derrière moi ma petite valise à roulettes.

J'aimais voyager léger et avais pris avec moi que le strict nécessaire.

A peine entrée dans le grand hall de l'immeuble indiqué par Carlisle qu'une magnifique blonde, habillée d'un tailleur et de talons vertigineux de marque s'avança vers moi et me tendis sa main que je serrais fermement :

-Rosalie Cullen, je présume ?

Elle n'eut pas à le confirmer, ses yeux de glace qui me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds et sa posture droite et fière me rappelèrent sans contexte son père, mais elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête raide.

-Enchantée de vous connaitre, Isabella, salua-t-elle.

-Moi de même, lui répondis-je, automatiquement, même si je n'en pensais pas un mot.

Les reines de glace n'étaient pas du tout ma tasse de thé, encore moins celles qui jugeaient sans connaitre comme elle le faisait en ce moment même, si j'en croyais sa moue dédaigneuse et son sourcil relevé.

Mais bon, des personnes comme elles, j'en ai croisé à la pelle en vingt-six ans ! Je savais comment les gérer.

-L'appartement que vous allez occuper est prête. Bien sûr, vous ne paierez aucune indemnité et si vous décidez de louer un véhicule, une place dans le parking souterrain privé vous ait déjà attribué.

-Laissez-moi deviner, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, légèrement moqueuse, vous êtes un agent immobilier de l'agence _Cullen &Cie._

C'était quelque chose qui m'horripilait dans les familles de mafieux : Que les enfants suivent le chemin de la facilité et entrent dans les affaires légales de leurs parents au lieu.

Où était l'estime de soi ?

La fierté d'avoir fait les choses pour et par soi-même ?

-J'en suis la responsable des Ressources Humaines ! se vexa-t-elle en me lança un regard noir. Bref, se reprit-elle, allons visiter votre appartement temporaire.

Sans même parler ou ne serait-ce qu'adresser un coup d'œil au réceptionniste, Rosalie fonça vers l'ascenseur qu'elle appela d'un coup de badge sur le détecteur. Badge, qu'elle me donna dès que l'on entra toutes les deux dans la boite en ferraille :

-Il n'y en a que trois exemplaires, récita-t-elle, un pour vous, celui que je viens de vous donner, un que possède le réceptionniste, qui s'en sert pour accompagner les invités qui pourraient venir vous voir et/ou vous ramener personnellement des colis apporté par des livreurs et un autre au siège de C&C. Il vous permet d'accéder directement à l'étage de votre appartement et seulement celui-ci, est-ce clair ?

-Comme du cristal, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer, sarcastique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La belle blonde, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, clairement désapprobatrice avant de s'élancer dans le petit couloir qui menait à une unique porte.

-Et voici votre nouveau chez vous, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Rosalie is in the place!^^ C'est la digne fille de Carlisle non?**

 **Allez voici la suite!**

 **.**

 **BPOV :**

Est-ce que j'avais déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce qui était ostentatoire ?

Et ben, laissez-moi reformuler : Je _haïssais_ tout ce qui est ostentatoire !

Je craignais déjà le pire en ne voyant qu'une seule porte à mon étage, mais mes doutes furent révélés exacts dès l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée.

Non seulement j'avais un appartement qui faisait tout un étage, il était aussi décoré de manière moderne.

Je détestai tout ce qui est noir, chrome et puant le luxe !

Et là, j'avais droit à tout ça sans que je ne puisse rien dire.

Je ne pouvais même pas retourner à mon hôtel : Carlisle, voire Rosalie, s'attendait forcément à me trouver ici et me communiquer des informations via le réceptionniste !

 _Merda ! Que palle !_ (Merde ! Fait chier !)

Je suivais la fille Cullen à travers tout l'appartement.

C'était selon ses mots, un _magnifique T4 avec trois grandes chambres et trois salles de bains chacune, avec un immense balcon avec vue sur le centre de Chicago, et son salon de 50m² -_ dont toute la partie extérieure est une immense baie vitrée.

Ai-je dit que nous étions au quinzième étage ?

Ça m'en donnait le vertige !

C'est dans ces moments là que je regrettais mon petit cottage de Forks, perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me détendre et posai ma valise dans la première chambre qui me tombait sous la main sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la déco.

-Mon père a fait le nécessaire, vous aurez vos entrées dans les plus grands établissements de la ville sans souci et en cas de soucis, vous nous contactez et on règlera le problème.

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle me prenait pour une gamine. Entre ses vouvoiements et ses indications à la con, Rosalie Cullen commençait à me taper sur le système !

Heureusement pour elle, j'étais dotée d'une grande patience et mon côté « je-m'en-foutiste » comme l'appelait Emmett, faisait que je ne gardais pas rancune sur de petites choses.

-On peut aller faire un tour de la ville, maintenant ? répliquai-je, blasée.

Je savais que ça la faisait chier que je lui parle de cette façon, mais la voir à deux doigts de péter un câble était tellement marrant ! Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux me tuaient du regard et si de la fumée pouvait sortir de ses narines, ça aurait été le cas en ce moment !

Mais bon, c'était de bonne guerre !

Nous ne parlâmes qu'au minimum, durant toute la durée de notre excursion. Elle me donnait le strict minimum, répondait à mes questions de la même manière. Mais bon, ça ne me gênait pas, je possédais déjà les informations que je désirais.

Cependant, du peu qu'elle me montrait de sa personne, je savais que même si elle connaissait les affaires de son père et de ses frères, Rosalie n'y participait pas.

Elle était un peu trop portée sur sa petite personne et son petit confort pour ça.

Et j'en eus la preuve quelques heures plus tard.

.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci encore pour les reviews au précédent chapitre! J'y répondrais sous peu promis^^**

 **Voici la petite suite qui va sûrement vous faire me détester encore plus d'avoir créée cette histoire en drabbles!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

On était suivi.

Je le sentais.

Et ce, depuis au moins quinze minutes.

Rosalie ne remarqua rien, concentrée qu'elle était à marcher droit et à regarder les gens qu'elle croisait de haut quand elle ne me détaillait pas ses magasins et clubs préférés.

Ils étaient quatre.

Et même si, jusqu'à présent ils restaient assez loin de nous, ils s'étaient rapprochés ces dernières minutes.

Je scrutais malgré moi les environs, à la recherche des gardes du corps de la belle blonde mais ne voyais rien et ça me surprit :

Est-ce une habitude de Carlisle de laisser sa fille sans défense vadrouiller en ville sans protection ou me faisait-il à ce point confiance pour veiller sur elle ?

Non, ça m'étonnerait.

Il devait s'agir d'un simple test de sa part.

Le dernier point était l'hypothèse la plus plausible alors je décidai d'agir :

-Rosalie, appelai-je doucement en m'arrêtant à l'entrée d'une ruelle un peu isolée après avoir sortie une cigarette de mon sac à main.

Elle se retourna vers moi mais ne daigna ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de relever son sourcil droit, interrogative.

-Où sont vos gardes du corps ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? siffla-t-elle, sur la défensive.

-Gardez votre calme, intimai-je afin de ne pas alerter nos poursuivants. Quatre hommes nous suivent depuis un petit moment, est-ce qu'il peut s'agir des hommes de votre père ?

-Quatre ? souffla-t-elle. Non, normalement il n'y a que Félix qui me suit.

Elle était surprise mais comme je le lui avais demandé, elle resta de marbre malgré le choc que je lisais dans ses yeux.

-Je vais envoyer un message à Peter, le chef de notre sécurité.

-Dites-lui de nous rejoindre dans la ruelle sur notre gauche, on va s'y rendre de suite.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils vont nous suivre !

Son regard était tellement expressif malgré son visage impassible ! La peur y avait prit place et je ne pus m'empêcher de la rassurer :

-Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, d'accord ?

Que ce soit un test ou non de Carlisle, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs s'arrêtant sur cette fanfiction et aux personnes qui me mettent en favoris/alerts story/author! Et merci encore aux fidèles que je retrouve à chque chapitre! ;-) J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

L'adrénaline commença à poindre le bout de son nez dans mon corps.

J'adorai cette sensation grisante même si je restai de marbre extérieurement, continuant de fumer tranquillement ma cigarette sous le regard angoissé de la fille de Carlisle, confirmant mes soupçons qu'elle ne savait même pas se défendre.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il était facile de se débarrasser de quatre hommes, encore plus quand ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on puisse se défendre contre eux.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû nous isoler, papa va me tuer !

-Du calme, Rosalie, je sais ce que je fais !

-Ici, c'est Chicago, Swan ! Pas Seattle ! cracha-t-elle. Ici, il y a de vrais tueurs et ils sont sans pitié ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi l'ai-je écouté ?

Et puis, elle eut un déclic et décida de revenir sur nos pas pour quitter la ruelle mais elle ne put le faire car, non seulement je lui avais agrippée le poignet et l'avais fait revenir derrière moi, nos quatre poursuivants nous bouchaient maintenant l'accès :

-Rosie chérie, c'est bien toi ? chantonna une voix masculine de manière doucereuse.

-R… Royce ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en voyage à Boston !

-Je suis rentré plus tôt et j'étais en train de discuter avec mes amis quand je t'ai vu alors je me suis dis que j'allais te dire bonjour !

Vu le regard de dégoût qu'affichait Rosalie, elle n'était pas ravie de son initiative et au vu de celui, libidineux des quatre hommes, je sentais que cette rencontre allait mal se finir.

-Et qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ? interrogea-t-il, ravi de ce qu'il voyait.

-Marie Stewart, répondis-je rapidement afin que Rosalie ne dévoile pas ma véritable identité. Et vous, vous êtes ?

-Royce King, troisième du nom, se présenta-t-il, hautain. Je suis le fiancé de Rosalie.

 _Fiancé ?_

-Je n'ai toujours pas accepté ta demande, Royce. Et je ne compte pas le faire !

Les trois comparses de Royce ricanèrent, se moquant de leur leader dont les yeux se durcirent malgré sa posture nonchalante.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ma nouvelle méthode pour te faire changer d'avis, alors ! Banner, Gerandy, Crowley, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

Leurs rires reprirent de plus belles alors que les trois hommes se rapprochaient de nous.

Je sentis Rosalie trembler derrière moi alors qu'elle le menaçait :

-Mon père te le fera regretter, Royce, ça je peux te le promettre ! Et mes frères te réduiront en miettes !

Mais ils étaient sans effet, alors que Carlisle était le Capo de la ville.

Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait chez ce Royce King. Il avait l'air d'un connard de première mais il n'avait pas l'air idiot. Et il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à des représailles après ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Alors pourquoi mettait-il à exécution ses menaces ?

Il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur cet homme.

Mais d'abord, j'allais remettre ces hommes à leur place.

.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu!^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vous arrêter sur mon histoire!**

.

 **BPOV :**

S'il y a bien une chose que mon père m'a apprise et répétée maintes et maintes fois c'est qu'il faut toujours mettre à terre, en premier, celui qui avait l'air le plus dangereux.

Le problème, dans cette configuration, c'est que pour moi, c'était de Royce qu'il fallait le plus se méfier.

Il était un peu trop arrogant pour ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui, sauf s'il était un peu trop confiant face à deux femmes.

Et puis, il y avait le souci du garde du corps manquant de Rosalie.

S'en était-il occupé avant de nous accoster ?

A moins, que Rosalie l'ait envoyé ailleurs, d'où sa gêne ultérieurement ?

Dans tous les cas, j'allais devoir agir vite afin de ne pas mettre la fille de Carlisle en danger pour de bon.

A peine le premier homme essaya de poser la main sur Rosalie que ma main tendue cogna fortement dans le pli du coude de mon adversaire avant que mon coude ne fracasse son nez, le faisant se tordre de douleur.

Alors que les trois hommes furent figés de stupeur, j'en profitais pour mettre à terre les deux autres d'un bon jeu de jambes avant de me retrouver face à King, mon Glock collé à son front.

-Rosalie, appelle Carlisle et explique lui la situation, intimai-je fermement.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle, scotchée.

-Rosalie ! m'écriai-je, légèrement exaspérée pour la faire revenir sur terre.

Elle se reprit et dégaina rapidement son téléphone alors que Royce, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le fait que je pointai mon arme sur lui, ricanait doucement :

-Tu ne sais pas contre qui tu te bas, fillette !

-Et j'imagine que tu ne vas pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? répondis-je, pas du tout impressionnée.

-Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que le règne de Carlisle va bientôt prendre fin et que ma mort ne fera que rendre la sienne plus douloureuse.

Le voyage à Boston !

-Dommage que nous comptions nous occuper des Petrescu avant !

Le choc s'inscrivit très nettement dans les traits du visage de King, me faisant sourire : J'avais visé juste ! Surtout que tout s'emboitait parfaitement quand on assemblait toutes les pièces.

Puis, en voyant les trois hommes commencer à reprendre le dessus sur leurs douleurs, j'assénai un grand coup avec mon flingue dans la gorge de Royce avant de le cogner derrière la nuque quand il tomba à genoux en suffoquant, ce qui le mit KO.

Je finis le travail alors que Rosalie, qui avait raccroché, me regardait faire, pas encore remise de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Mon frère arrive. Il va s'occuper d'eux.

.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Sans attendre, voici la suite! Merci pour vos messages! J'essaierais d'y répondre sous peu, mais j'avoue j'ai du mal^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Ça va aller ? demandai-je à Rosalie alors que je venais de finir d'attacher les quatre hommes inconscients.

Merci au rilsan que je gardais toujours dans mon sac à main !

-Oui, ça ira, Isabella, balbutia-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge.

-Tu peux m'appeler Bella, lui souris-je. Et par pitié, tutoie-moi, continuai-je faussement exaspérée, tu dois avoir le même âge que moi !

Elle rit légèrement avant de me faire un petit sourire. Sauf que contrairement aux précédents, il était franc et plus chaleureux :

-D'accord, je vais te tutoyer, accepta-t-elle. Et pour la petite info, je vais avoir vingt-huit ans le mois prochain.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu as à peine un an de plus que moi ! Quelle idée de vouvoyer !

-Hey ! s'insurgea-t-elle comme je le voulais -passant par-dessus le choc qu'elle venait de subir- ce n'est pas ma faute si je préfère être professionnelle qu'avoir l'air d'une gamine paumée qui n'a pas de goût vestimentaire !

-En attendant, répliquai-je mine de rien, c'est « la gamine paumée » qui t'as secouru !

Sa mine retomba quelque peu avant qu'elle ne prenne un air grave :

-Je… Tu… Je…

Elle soupira fortement avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens :

-Merci, Bella.

Alors que je tentai de lui répondre, elle me coupa :

-Ecoute, je suis désolée de m'être comportée de manière odieuse mais je ne fais pas du tout confiance aux nouvelles personnes que je rencontre et encore moins aux midinettes que mon père engage !

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas une midinette !

-Je sais, ricana-t-elle, mais je dois dire que j'ai été jalouse de toi.

 _Que cosa ?_ (Quoi ?)

-Mon père est comme moi à ce niveau-là, expliqua-t-elle. C'est très rare quand il accepte quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son cercle. Bon sang, même mes amies de longues dates, il ne les tolère que de loin ! Alors quand j'ai vu que non seulement il t'ouvrait les portes de sa ville sans se poser de question mais qu'en plus il te réservait le meilleur accueil possible ainsi que le meilleur appartement qu'il possède, j'ai vu rouge ! Et j'en suis désolée.

 _Mama mia !_

J'avais devant moi l'archétype de la petite princesse pourrie gâtée de son papa chéri.

Au moins, elle reconnaissait ses torts et faisait amende honorable !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis habituée aux mélodrames : Mon frère en est le spécialiste !

Elle ne prit pas mal ma réponse et me posa des questions sur Emmett et ma famille, et alors que je lui répondais que le strict minimum, ma tête continua à ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer et de faire ses conclusions.

Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Rosalie ne travaillait pas dans les _affaires_ de Carlisle : Son côté reine des glaces, hautaine, arrogante et portée que sur son apparence ne seraient pas passés auprès des hommes de main du Capo de la ville.

De plus, comme mon frère, elle avait un tempérament de feu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler, ce qui aurait pu être fatal dans une mission.

Ce qui nous ramenait au problème du garde-corps.

J'allais demander aux Cullen où était passé celui ou ceux qui étaient chargés de veiller sur Rosalie, car je n'imaginais pas du tout Carlisle laisser sa fille chérie se balader toute seule.

Et enfin, j'allais devoir creuser du côté de Royce.

Et pour cela, je n'avais besoin que d'une seule personne.

.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre! Toujours pas celui que vous pensez mais on en approche^^**

 **Un petit clin d'oeil aux nouveaux lecteurs, surtout à celles que je connais de mes précédentes fictions qui reviennent me rendre visite sur cette histoire! Ca me fait super plaisir de revoir vos commentaires!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui continuent, à chaque chapitre, de me laisser une review! Nathy, modification faite^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

- _Pronto_ ! (Allô)

- _Ciao_ Alice ! _Come va ?_ (Salut Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?)

\- _Come al solito: ho navigato il web! Inoltre, ho notato un bel vestito blu per voi! Un vero gioiello!_ (Comme d'habitude : J'ai surfé sur le web ! D'ailleurs, j'ai repéré une belle robe bleue pour toi ! Une vraie merveille !)

-Alice ! coupai-je, exaspérée. _Ho un piccolo favore da chiederti !_ (J'ai un petit service à te demander).

-Ooh, s'extasia-t-elle, comprenant de suite que l'on parlait affaire. U _n'altra ricerca approfondita? Quale nome?_ (Une autre recherche approfondie ? Quel nom ?)

-Royce King, révélai-je. _Esso è collegato a Boston_ (Il est lié à Boston).

Je n'aimais pas donner de nom par téléphone au cas où nous étions sur écoute, mais je savais qu'Alice avait fait le nécessaire pour brouiller la ligne dès qu'elle a compris que ce n'était pas un coup de fil personnel.

- _Nessun problema, tesoro ! Ti chiamo quando ho le tue informazioni !_ (Pas de problème, ma chérie ! Je t'appelle dès que j'ai tes informations !)

 _-Grazie, Alice !_

 _-Niente, Bella ! Stai attento a te !_ (De rien, Bella ! Fais attention à toi !)

Je raccrochai en souriant.

Alice avait toujours le chic pour me remonter le moral ou pour effacer mes tracas rien qu'en me parlant.

J'adorai sa voix chantante et puis faut dire que son côté « fashionista », qui changeait la couleur de ses ongles toutes les heures et de tenues (de marques) selon ses humeurs (très changeantes) ne collaient pas avec son côté geek !

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle était au sein de notre famille : Notre informatrice en tout genre, la pro des nouvelles technologies et du crack informatique ! C'est grâce à elle que la _Famiglia_ Swan perdurait. Elle couvrait nos arrières en bidouillant dans les fichiers des flics et surveillait de près nos rivaux.

Et encore, je ne connaissais même pas l'étendue de son savoir dans ces domaines.

Je savais seulement qu'elle faisait son travail, sans laisser de trace et en jouant à ses jeux en lignes qu'elle raffolait tant ET en commandant les nouvelles chaussures à la mode de chez Jimmy Choo.

-Tu sais que je parle aussi l'italien, me lança Rosalie, moqueuse.

-Toute vraie famille mafieuse italienne sait parler italien, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Mais pour la petite info, si je lui ai parlé en italien c'est parce que je parlais « affaires » et donc que j'avais besoin qu'elle protège la communication.

Je venais de scotcher Rosalie qui ne pipait mot. Elle devait réfléchir à la différence entre nos deux vies, au fait que je sois complètement immergée dans « le côté obscur de la Force », comme le dirait Alice alors qu'elle n'avait jamais gratté ne serait-ce que la surface.

Un petit craquement retentit derrière moi, me faisant sortir à nouveau mon Glock que je pointais vers l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans la ruelle où nous étions.

.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Héhéhé! Et oui, Alice is in the place! Et pas que! bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Wow, du calme ! Je viens en ami !

Le ténor qui retentit à mes oreilles correspondait en tout point avec le physique avantageux de l'homme qui se découvrit à mes yeux :

Ses cheveux blonds un peu bouclé, ses yeux azurs, des traits doux qui contrastaient avec les petites cicatrices qui ornaient son visage et un corps plutôt léonin laissaient deviner qu'il devait s'agir du frère de Rosalie.

La ressemblance était frappante mais je ne baissai toujours pas mon pistolet.

Pas tant que son identité n'était pas vraiment vérifiée.

-Jasper ! s'écria Rosalie, soulagée. Tu en as mis du temps !

-Désolé mais je devais sécuriser le périmètre. Peter ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à ramener la voiture jusqu'ici pour qu'on puisse ramener les hommes qui vous ont attaqués avec nous. En parlant d'eux, ils sont où ?

-Juste là, dis-je en pointant mon index vers l'arrière des bennes qui trainaient par là.

Le fameux Jasper siffla d'approbation.

-Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, gamine !

-Et encore, ce n'est pas mon meilleur travail, vieillard !

-Tu sais qu'elle n'a qu'un an de moins que nous, Jay ? demanda Rosalie, amusée.

- _Naturalmente mia sorella! (Bien sûr, ma sœur !)_ J'ai consulté son dossier dès que _papà_ me l'a transmis !

Ils échangèrent un regard et Rosalie se détendit imperceptiblement.

Apparemment, même si elle n'avait pas accès aux dossiers de Carlisle, grâce à ses frères elle savait si elle pouvait accorder sa confiance ou non aux nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrait par leur biais.

-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais je pourrais savoir où est le garde du corps de Rosalie ?

-Il va falloir qu'on en discute une autre fois, s'excusa Jasper. Carlisle veut qu'on interroge nos prisonniers avant de te faire un topo de la situation.

Je fronçai des sourcils, peu ravie d'être, dès d'entrée de jeu, mise de côté :

- _Un affare è un affare, Jasper ! Se Royce sa nulla circa il motivo del mio viaggio a Chicago, tocca a_ me _a prendersi cura del suo caso!_ (Un accord est un accord, Jasper ! Si Royce sait quelque chose sur la raison de mon déplacement à Chicago, c'est à moi de m'occuper de son cas!)

C'était vraiment la seule chose sur laquelle j'étais intransigeante et il le comprit de suite par ma posture et le ton que j'avais pris, bien loin des taquineries d'il y a quelques minutes.

- _Tu non devi farti preoccupare. Noi, Cullen, manteniamo sempre le nostre promesse_ (tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Nous, les Cullen, respectons toujours nos promesses).

Je ne répondis pas mais il devait bien comprendre que je n'en pensais pas moins.

J'avais peut-être l'air d'une « gamine » comme il m'appelait précédemment, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Il le savait, ayant lu mon dossier.

Et je n'allais pas me faire écraser sans réagir.

.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Et non toujours pas d'Edward! Désolée^^ Merci encore de me suivre/lire/écrire des reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Je passai le reste de la journée et la nuit qui suivit cet « incident » tranquillement, sans nouvelle des Cullen.

Et je dormis comme un bébé, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé la veille.

Faut dire aussi qu'admirer les lumières de la ville de la grande baie vitrée du salon m'avait apaisée.

Ça me rappelait l'immense appartement où l'on vivait à Seattle, avant qu'Emmett et moi ne prenions notre indépendance, et aux soirées que je passais avec mon père durant lesquelles il me racontait toute sorte d'histoires.

 _Mio Dio !_ (Mon Dieu !) Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait !

Toute ma famille me manquait.

Nous ne nous étions jamais séparés jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Siamo una vera famiglia. Sempre uniti contro i pericoli_ (Nous somme une vraie famille. Toujours unie face aux dangers), nous répétait-il sans arrêt.

Mais quand j'ai appris la mort de Victoria…

J'ai pété une cartouche.

Je voulais la tête de ses bourreaux mais mon père avait refusé.

 _-Ce n'est pas notre territoire, Bella ! Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, elle trainait malgré elle avec un clan puissant ! Je ne peux pas risquer ta sécurité et celle de toute la famille alors qu'on n'a que de maigres informations sur eux ! Surtout pour une fille qui, certes était ta meilleure amie, ne faisait pas partie de_ la nostra famiglia _! (notre famille)_

Sachant que je n'avais pas le soutien de mon père, j'avais malgré tout supplié Alice de faire des recherches sur la mort de Victoria et sur les noms qu'elle m'avait donnée par téléphone tout au long de sa relation avec « son James ».

C'est comme ça que j'avais relevé toutes ces anomalies sur Dwyer et que tout convergeaient en faite à Chicago et pas à Boston, comme le croyait les autorités.

Et Chicago, pour mon père, signifiait Carlisle Cullen, son ami d'enfance.

Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas toucher pour Charlie Swan, à part _la Notra Famiglia_ , c'était bien la famille Cullen.

Ne pouvant se déplacer de lui-même dans la ville de son ami -étant le Capo de Seattle, et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des Petrescu- combiné à mon désir de vengeance, il est devenu évident que j'allais être la personne dépêchée sur place.

Le reste, appartient à l'histoire.

Je soupirai alors que je reposai le livre que je feuilletai distraitement sur l'étagère sur lequel je l'avais pris et regardais les autres ouvrages de la petite librairie au charme désuet sur lequel je m'étais arrêtée.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Carlisle ou d'Alice, mais je n'en attendais pas avant le lendemain, voire le surlendemain mais je n'aimais pas rester là, à ne rien faire…

Ah, si j'étais à la maison.

 _Nella_ mia _cucina_ (Dans ma cuisine).

Tout d'un coup, les poils sur me nuque se dressèrent avant qu'un frisson ne me parcoure le dos.

Quelqu'un était en train de m'observer.

.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur la note d'auteur^^ Je vous remercie tous de vous être arretés sur cette fanfiction! Et un gros bisous à celle qui laissent des commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

C'est en relevant la tête que je croisais les prunelles émeraudes d'un très bel homme.

Habillé d'un jean lâche qui descendait bien bas sur ses hanches et d'une chemise noir ouverte sur un marcel de la même couleur, il faisait un peu bad boy surtout lorsque je notais un début de tatouage sur son torse qui semblait ferme.

Mais je devais bien avouer que c'était son visage qui retint toute mon attention :

Un large front sur lequel retombaient des cheveux de couleur cuivrés qui semblaient avoir leur propre vie. Ils partaient dans tous les sens, me donnant envie de plonger mes doigts dedans et de les tirer fortement pendant que leur propriétaire me baiserait contre l'étagère devant lequel je me trouvais.

Des yeux magnifiques de par leur couleur si profonde et intense qu'ils me donnèrent des frissons et chauffèrent délicieusement mon bas ventre. Il avait aussi de vrais sourcils masculins : Epais, sans être broussailleux, qui lui donnait un regard viril.

Un nez fin et plutôt long qui semblait avoir été cassé à un moment donné, au vu de la légère bosse qu'il avait au milieu de son arête –et qui renforçait son côté dur à cuire.

Une mâchoire imposante et carrée que je voulais lécher et sur lequel apparaissait une légère barbe de deux-trois jours que j'aimerais bien volontiers sentir contre mes cuisses.

Des lèvres minces qui étaient en ce moment même recourbées en un sourire en coin et qui dévoilaient des dents blanches.

J'avais devant moi _il mio uomo perfetto_ (mon homme idéal) !

Si je croyais au coup de foudre, je pense que j'aurais été foudroyé à cet instant !

Et par son regard appréciateur qui me détaillait des pieds à la tête en s'arrêtant aux endroits stratégiques, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir mis ma tunique légèrement décolleté, un legging noir troué sur les côtés extérieurs et mes grosses Doc Martens !

Je ne suis pas une femme pour qui le sexe est un jeu à jouer avec des hommes aléatoires même si je suis loin d'être prude au lit mais pour ce Dieu vivant… _Mama mia !_ Je ne le laisserais pas _du tout_ dormir dans la baignoire !

-J'ai fini avec la réserve, patron ! s'écria un jeune homme, me faisant sursauter.

Bon sang, fallait que j'arrête de rêvasser ! Je secouai ma tête afin de me remettre les idées en place et décider de focaliser à nouveau mon attention sur les livres en face de moi.

Sauf que mes hormones en furie avaient décidés de ne pas en rester là et me faisaient me trémousser sur place.

 _Argh ! Je n'ai plus seize ans pour me comporter comme une adolescente hystérique face à Robert Pattinson !_

J'inspirai un bon coup, me demandant si je ne devais pas battre en retraite et aller me perdre dans une autre librairie de la ville –il devait bien y en avoir une trentaine d'autres !- quand tout à coup je sentis une présence toute proche de moi avant qu'une douce odeur légèrement épicée ne chatouille mon odorat.

 _Merda !_

C'était trop tard pour prendre la fuite !

.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Ca y est, Edward est enfin arrivé! Voyons voir maintenant ce qu'il se passe!**

 **Merci encore à tous de me suivre et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Je devais avoir perdu la tête.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

J'avais vingt-six, avais connu ma part d'hommes, étais loin d'être timide alors je n'allais pas m'évanouir devant un aussi beau spécimen, certes, et encore moins à cause de son incroyable odeur qui me donnait envie de plonger mon nez dans son cou !

Sauf que sa présence aussi près de moi mettait à mal mes résolutions.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournais, le regardant avec, ce que j'espérai, un regard à la limite du blasé et pas à moitié paniquée/excitée que je l'étais intérieurement.

-Pour ?

-Pour trouver un livre, répondit-il, amusé. Ça fait bien quinze minutes que vous êtes face à cette étagère.

Je pouffais légèrement, gênée, alors que je rougissais pour la première fois depuis des années avant de me passer une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance :

-Je cherche des livres de recettes typiques de Chicago, genre « recettes de grands-mères » mais je ne trouve rien.

Il se pencha vers moi alors que je me figeai complètement, pas sûr de savoir ce que voulait cet homme et pourquoi il envahissait tout à coup mon espace personnel ni ce que je ressentais vraiment face à cette « _intrusion »_ , avant que n'apparaissent devant mes yeux deux livres.

Je soupirai et détendis légèrement ma posture alors que soulagement et déception se faisaient sentir en moi.

-« _Les meilleures recettes de Chicago Dog_ » et « _Milles et une Deep Dish Pizza_ » ? souris-je, intriguée.

-Les deux seules vraies spécialités de Chicago !

-Oh vraiment ? demandai-je, mutine. Ça ne fait pas grand-chose !

-Mais elles en valent le détour ! Encore plus en regardant un match entre les White Sox et les Cubs !

Adorant le baseball comme presque tous les hommes de ma famille –au grand dam de ma mère- depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre au tac-o-tac :

-C'est une invitation ?

Je me mis à rougir devant mon audace en même temps qu'un rire mélodieux ne retentisse à mes oreilles et avant que je ne puisse m'excuser ou, encore mieux, fuir, il me répondit :

-Il y a un match demain soir. Les Cubs contre les Cardinals. On n'a qu'à se rejoindre au restaurant _« La casa di Tony » sur_ Superior Street vers 18h _._

J'écarquillai des yeux, surprise, ne m'attendant pas à cette réponse, mais à un « non » à peine voilé par des excuses bidons.

 _Mince ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je réponds ?_

.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Je vois que certaines sont ravies de voir l'alchimie entre nos deux protagonistes^^**

 **Voici la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous de me lire!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Je ne suis en ville que quelques jours pour affaires, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Parce que c'était le cas et que dès que toute cette histoire avec les Petrescu sera résolue, je retournerais à ma petite vie entre Forks, Port Angeles et Seattle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs.

Alors pourquoi je me sentais si déçue ?

J'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'unique et de fort.

J'inspirai profondément, rejetant cette idée : Ça faisait bien des années que je ne croyais plus aux contes de fées.

-Un rancard ne fait pas de mal, répondit la voix de velours de mon interlocuteur. Et puis on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !

Il me regardait, l'air amusé, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il devait être un de ces optimistes à toutes épreuves, contrairement à moi qui ne voyais que le verre à moitié vide.

 _Ou alors c'est un coureur de jupons qui n'en a que faire que je ne sois à Chicago que pour affaires !_ pensai-je, pessimiste.

Il n'empêche que son attitude desserra le nœud dans ma gorge et me fit lui sourire timidement, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années.

-D'accord alors !

-Super ! s'exclama-t-il réellement ravi. Au faite, je suis Edward, se présenta-t-il. Le patron de cette librairie, comme tu as dû le comprendre très facilement.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait et répondis :

-Isabella. Mais mes amis m'appellent Bella.

-Italienne ?

Je ris devant la question bateau que de nombreux hommes m'avaient lancés auparavant avant de répliquer :

-J'aurais aimé dire que ma mère était dans une période un peu loufoque au moment où elle a choisi mon prénom, malheureusement j'ai été nommé d'après ma grand-mère, _la mamma siciliana per eccellenza !_ (La maman sicilienne par excellence !)

Je me perdis dans un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. A l'époque je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans et trainais toujours avec elle quand nous venions la voir en Sicile. En l'occurrence, nous étions tout le temps fourrées dans sa cuisine, à confectionner des plats par dizaines :

 _« Ecco un piccolo regalo per voi, tesorina: Questo è il mio libro di ricette. Io voglio che tu abbia, perché vedo che hai lo stesso gusto come me cucinare alla tua età. Fare buon uso della mia Isabella. »_ (Voici un petit cadeau pour toi, mon petit trésor: C'est mon livre de recettes. J'aimerais que tu l'ais car je vois que tu as le même goût de la cuisine que moi à ton âge. Fais en bonne usage, mon Isabella.)

C'était grâce à elle que j'excellais en cuisine, puis qui m'avait donnée l'envie d'ouvrir mon propre restaurant, mon diplôme en affaires en poche.

Elle m'avait permise d'ouvrir mes ailes et de devenir la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui et pas un robot sans âme, ni passion.

 _-Mi piace moltissimo…_ (Je l'aime énormément…)

.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous! Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tenais à vous avertir que je ne publierais pas de chapitre le reste de la semaine car je serais en vacances! Désolée d'avance, mais je n'aurais pas de connexion internet donc le prochain chapitre sera pour lundi!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Je revins sur terre dès que je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute et me raclai la gorge, gênée de m'être laissée aller de la sorte devant un inconnu :

-Désolée, ris-je, mal à l'aise. Je me suis laissée emportée.

Et je n'en revenais pas que cet homme, certes magnifique, ait réussit à me faire parler de ma famille, à me faire parler en italien sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait baisser mes barrières. Mais je devais me méfier car après tout, je ne le connaissais pas.

- _Non importa. So cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno che amavi molto._ (Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait beaucoup).

Je le fixai, surprise de le voir parler ma langue maternelle. Il n'avait pas du tout le type italien. Et ça me rendit nerveuse (je n'aimais pas quand les gens autour de moi comprenaient ce que je disais à ma famille ou autres) mais surtout excitée (avais-je déjà avoué que j'adorais les hommes parlant italiens, surtout dans une chambre ?).

Je repris contenance et le remerciais de son empathie en hochant légèrement la tête :

-Alors tu parles italien.

Il rit et sa voix provoqua des bourdonnements dans mon ventre alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés :

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du sang italien dans les veines. Mon arrière-grand-père paternel a débarqué aux Etats-Unis à seize ans et n'en ai jamais reparti.

-Et moi qui te prenais pour un irlandais !

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment attirant l'attention sur nous, me faisant une nouvelle fois rougir.

 _Mama mia !_ J'étais pire que les adolescentes de nos jours !

-Je le suis, du côté de ma mère ! Ça a d'ailleurs causé un peu de problèmes quand ma grand-mère est tombée amoureuse de mon grand-père !

-Je veux bien l'imaginer, ricanai-je.

Après tout, c'était bien connu que les italiens et les irlandais ne s'entendaient pas, surtout dans le monde de la mafia.

-Patron, ya Mags au téléphone.

-Deux minutes, Benjamin, répondit-il avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Bon et ben je vais aller payer ces deux livres, soufflai-je, soudainement timide. Merci du conseil.

-Bella, m'appela-t-il alors que je m'éloignais vers la caisse.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais même les mains moites alors que je me retournais vers lui, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire :

-Demain soir, 18h, à _« La casa di Tony » sur_ Superior Street ?

Je relâchais le souffle que je retenais depuis quelques secondes et lui offris un sourire resplendissant, touchée par son hésitation, lui qui avait été si sûr de lui jusqu'à maintenant :

-J'ai hâte d'y être.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Après mes petites vacances bien méritées, voici le chapitre 18!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

J'étais en train de ruminer.

Non j'étais au-dessus de ce stade.

La pression était en train de monter à vitesse vertigineuse et ils avaient de la chance que je sois une personne qui pose les questions avant de cogner parce que là j'avais envie de débarquer à la villa des Cullen et tout casser.

Ça faisait deux jours que Jasper avait embarqué Royce et ses acolytes.

 _Deux jours !_

Et toujours pas de nouvelle.

Non seulement je n'avais eu aucune information sur ce qu'ils avaient appris de ces hommes mais en plus ils ne m'avaient pas appelée.

A croire que les Cullen ne me faisaient pas confiance.

Ou pire : Qu'ils voulaient résoudre ce problème sans moi.

Et ça, même mon rendez-vous de ce soir ne me faisait pas décolérer.

Sans plus perdre une seule minute j'appelais Alice :

- _Pronto !_ (Allô)

 _-Ciao Maria Alicia,_ saluai-je dans son nom d'alerte.

- _Un minuto._

J'entendis les touches de ses claviers d'ordinateurs s'activer à une vitesse impressionnante et je sus qu'elle se préparait à m'aider dès qu'elle aurait sécurisé non seulement notre ligne téléphonique mais aussi sa future intrusion dans n'importe quel système que j'allais lui confier :

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasses entrer chez les Cullen.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que pénétrer dans leur maison soit une bonne idée, Bella.

-Et qu'en plus tu me sortes toutes les informations qu'ils ont en leurs possessions sur les Petrescu, continuai-je sans relever ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Bella, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Il s'agit des Cullen ! Tu sais, la famille que ton père considère comme faisant partie de la sienne et qu'on ne doit pas toucher !

-S'ils font vraiment partie de _La Nostra Famiglia,_ crachai-je sans pouvoir me retenir, explique-moi pourquoi on ne les a jamais rencontré avant ? Et pourquoi ils me mettent sur la touche d'entrée de jeu ?

-Bella, chouina-t-elle, incertaine.

-Je m'occuperais de mon père, Alice. Il sait très bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser, amadouai-je impitoyablement.

-Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher, _cugina !_ (cousine)

-Oui, malheureusement ! lançai-je, ironique.

.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Et voici un petit chapitre d'action! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire cette histoire et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Mon point fort, à part être méticuleuse et obstinée, c'est Alice.

Nous avons toujours travaillés en tandem, même si la bambina avait cinq ans de moins que moi, soit à peine vingt-et-un ans, et que ses parents ignoraient jusqu'où elle trempait dans les affaires de son oncle :

Moi, sur le terrain à faire face à toutes les situations.

Elle, derrière ses écrans d'ordinateurs à assurer mes arrières même si elle était surtout mes oreilles et mes yeux.

En petit génie de l'informatique qu'elle était, Alice était la sécurité de notre famille.

Tout reposait sur elle et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, elle adorait me rendre service car ça la perfectionnait.

Surtout aujourd'hui car elle allait se frotter à la sécurité des Cullen.

J'étais en train de mettre l'oreillette qui me servirait à rester en communication avec Alice tout en gardant mes mains libres quand elle reprit la parole :

-Ok, je suis prête à te guider. De ce que je vois à première vue, ils ont une très bonne sécurité, mais je pense facilement la briser en quelques minutes, cinq à tout casser.

Elle marmonna des mots techniques dont j'ignorais la signification alors que je payais le taxi qui venait d'atteindre le bas de la rue où se trouvait la villa des Cullen :

-Comme cette famille est notre alliée -pour ne pas dire qu'elle est sous la protection de Charlie- je vais non seulement briser toutes leurs défenses et jeter un coup d'œil à leurs dossiers dont je t'enverrais une copie de suite, je vais leur faire un topo de toutes les faiblesses de leur système avant de les mettre à jour selon mon programme.

-C'est de bonne guerre, approuvai-je. Alors, par où je rentre ?

-Par la porte d'entrée pardi !

Je ricanai, amusée par l'esprit de ma cousine et attendis qu'elle me donne le feu vert.

-J'imagine que tu vas créer une diversion, supposai-je, habituée par ce procédé de sa part.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Et voilà ! L'Etoile Noire est dans la place. S'ils ont une aussi bonne sécurité qu'ils le disent ils devraient repérer mon cheval de Troie dans même pas 10 secondes.

Je comptai mentalement jusqu'à vingt avant qu'Alice ne se fasse entendre :

-Heureusement que je ne fais pas partie de l'ennemi parce que là, c'est pitoyable ! Ils n'ont toujours pas repéré mon virus !

Je fronçai les sourcils, perturbée par cette information.

Je voulais bien croire qu'Alice était la meilleure au monde dans ce domaine, mais là c'était trop facile.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Un petit remerciement à tous et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Alice, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Oh mais je suis persuadée que ça en ai un ! Au début, j'ai cru comme toi, qu'on me laissait entrer facilement pour baisser ma vigilance et me piéger. Or il n'y a rien ! Qu'une forteresse sans garde, ni même sentinelle.

-Tu veux dire que n'importe quelle personne maîtrisant un minimum un ordinateur et voulant jeter un coup d'œil dans les affaires des Cullen est capable de le faire ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Même les flics ?

-Même toi, Bella, c'est dire !

Aie, ça c'était bas !

-Heureusement, continua-t-elle sans remord, ils ne sont pas au courant de la situation des Cullen sinon ils auraient rappliqué depuis belle lurette ! _Mama mia_ , j'en viens à bénir les mandats de perquisitions ! Sans ça, ils ne peuvent pas fouiller dans leurs ordinateurs et d'ici là, j'aurais eu le temps de tout remettre en état.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça ?

-Il faudrait que je regarde plus attentivement mais au moins deux trois jours !

Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible !

-Alice, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il y a une taupe chez les Cullen ?

Le silence se fit à mon oreille alors qu'elle se rendit compte des conséquences de ce que je ne venais de dire.

- _Merda !_ Si c'est le cas, je dois tout laisser tel quel afin de ne pas attirer leur attention ! Du moins, il faut que je créée un leurre et mette leur base de données en sûreté. Ça sera facile de les induire en erreur et de remonter au coupable en plus !

Le bruit de ses petits doigts sur ses claviers retentirent de plus belle à mon oreille me calmant de la poussée d'adrénaline que je venais de me prendre à l'hypothèse, plus que probable, d'une taupe dans les troupes de Carlisle.

Alice allait tout arranger. Elle arrangeait toujours tout.

.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Okidoki, souffla calmement Alice. Le leurre est en place ainsi que mes sentinelles qui m'avertiront de chaque entrée dans la base de données fictive. Je transfère tous les fichiers en zone sûre. Bella, je vais tout compte fait faire diversion auprès des gardes pour te faire rentrer incognito chez les Cullen afin de leur faire voir l'étendue des dégâts dans leur système.

-Pas de soucis, j'attends tes instructions.

-Ça va être simple il n'y a que trois gardes qui patrouillent l'extérieur et personne à l'intérieur à part la famille. Et hop, je lance l'alarme incendie dans les écuries !

Une sonnerie stridente résonna assez loin de nous, alors que je m'avançais vers le portail non gardé mais fermé électroniquement de la villa de Carlisle.

-Oh mince alors, ricana-t-elle, ironique, alors que j'attendais la suite des consignes. J'ai oublié d'avertir les pompiers et les flics que c'était une fausse alerte ! Va falloir que les gardes s'en occupent à leur arrivée !

-Alice, pouffai-je malgré moi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne gâche pas ma joie, _cugina_ ! (cousine) râla-t-elle. Allez, avance-toi vers le portail, je vais te l'ouvrir de suite !

Le grincement du portail retentit alors qu'il s'ouvrait devant moi, mais l'alarme des écuries n'étant toujours pas éteinte, personne ne m'entendit pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

-Tu peux même entrer par la porte d'entrée, il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous dans l'un des bureaux à l'étage, sûrement à vérifier que le feu fictif est sous contrôle, sauf la matriarche qui est dans la cuisine. Va t'installer dans le salon, face à toi, et attends qu'ils arrivent, ça ne devrait pas tarder vu ce que je leur réserve.

Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir ce qu'Alice mijotait et montais les trois marches qui me séparaient de l'imposant porche de la villa avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte blindée dont Alice avait désactivé le code.

L'intérieur de la maison était à la hauteur de la réputation des Cullen : Imposante, majestueuse et familièrement accueillante.

Je m'y sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à leur appartement aux meubles et décorations modernes dans lequel je vivais temporairement.

J'adorais leur parquet et meubles en acajou, principalement, ainsi que leur contraste avec les lourds rideaux rouges qui ornaient les grandes baies vitrées du salon devant lesquelles une immense table en bois noble se tenait.

Un grand écran plasma éteint était accroché au mur en face du grand canapé sur lequel je me posai mais je devais bien avouer que se fut la grande cheminée en pierre, ornée de photos de famille qui attirait mon attention.

Du peu que j'avais vu de la maison, elle était très cosy et chaleureuse, bien loin des activités illicites des hommes de la maison. Mais j'aimais ce contraste. Nous avions le même en Washington.

.


	22. Chapitre 22

.

 **BPOV :**

-Esmé Cullen devrait arriver dans le salon dans à peine quelques secondes, m'annonça Alice. Je ne te fais pas de topo de sa personne, à ce niveau-là, elle est aussi blanche que neige que Renée, même si elle maîtrise le maniement des armes à feu et armes blanches comme un pro.

Le tintement de talons hauts se rapprochant de ma position se fit entendre avant que la maitresse de maison n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

Et si je devais qualifier la femme de Carlisle par un mot se serait : Raffinée.

Elle était l'élégance même, habillée d'une blouse de soie verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraude, d'une jupe crayon noire et de talons noirs que je savais de marques. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur châtain/roux cuivré, tombaient vers le milieu de son dos dans de belles ondulations.

Mais ce qui m'étonna dans cette personne c'est qu'elle me fixait droit dans les yeux dès son entrée dans la pièce, avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, comme si elle s'attendait à me voir là. Comme si nous avions rendez-vous toutes les deux alors que je venais tout juste d'entrer chez elle par effraction.

- _Buongiorno, Isabella_ , me salua-t-elle en posant un plateau sur lequel reposait deux mugs fumants, un sucrier et des sablés en tout genre. C _ome stai?_ (comment vas-tu ?)

-Madame Cullen, saluai-je en me levant.

La matriarche s'esclaffa avant de me serrer fermement dans ses bras, me faisant sentir sa douce odeur florale et de petits gâteaux qui me rappelèrent mes racines italiennes.

-Tu as peut-être hérité de la beauté de ta mère, mais tu es le portrait craché de ton père ! Lui non plus ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire !

Elle ponctua sa dernière réplique d'un clin d'œil bien prononcé alors qu'elle semblait complètement amusée par la situation, ou plutôt par ma gêne.

-Un café ? me proposa-t-elle en me tendant une tasse.

-Merci Madame Cullen.

-Appelle-moi Esmé, Piccolina (ma toute petite)

Elle prit une gorgée de son café, les yeux rivés dans les miens.

Bon sang, j'avais envie de me tortiller sur place sous son regard -mais je tins bon !- alors que j'étais censée être en position de force. C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation pendant une mission : J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Et Esmé qui semblait se retenir de rire, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue à intervalles régulières.

-Tu devrais peut-être réagir avant l'arrivée des hommes de la famille, Bella, suggéra Alice dans mon oreille, au bout de quelques secondes –minutes ?- de silence.

Sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas tord !

.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Désolée pour la non publication de chapitre ce week-end, mais je pense que je continuerais à ne vous mettre un chapitre/jour que du lundi au vendredi, les samedis et dimanches étant pas mal occupés pour moi et ma famille...**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire et à ceux qui persistent à me laisser des commentaires ( ;-) ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir, constatai-je, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

-C'est parce que je ne le suis pas, _Piccolina_.

Je fronçai les sourcils, autant interloquée par son affirmation que par ce petit surnom qu'elle m'affublait, comme si j'étais un membre de sa famille.

-Et comment ça se fait ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Peut-être pas personnellement, Isabella, mais comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt, j'ai connu tes parents et tu ressembles à ton père : Posée, réfléchie mais tellement bornée ! Si tu avais été comme Renée, tu aurais débarqué directement chez nous en hurlant, sans même passer par Charlie. Et dire que Carlisle pensait que tu allais gentiment te plier à ses exigences ! Il me doit cinquante dollars !

-C'était un test ? m'enquis-je, quelque peu vexée.

-En quelque sorte, sourit Esmé, complètement amusée. Pour Carlisle, c'était juste pour voir jusqu'où tu te serais courbée devant son autorité. Pour moi, c'était juste pour être sûre d'avoir affaire avec une vraie _Cigno_ (Cygne en français et donc Swan en Anglais). Et au vu de ce que j'ai vu de ton dossier de Carlisle, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Je restai quelques secondes silencieuse, triant tout ce qui venait de se dire et leurs conséquences.

Et même si j'étais rassurée que nos informations n'étaient partagées qu'avec nos _amis_ , c'était affolant de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient deviner avec un peu de psychologie et de déductions.

Dans tous les cas, il y avait une chose dont j'étais certaine : Je ne voulais pas me mettre Esmé Cullen à dos.

-Donc Carlisle sait que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de la fausse alarme dans les écuries ?

-Je ne pense pas : Il te croit beaucoup plus docile et malléable. Il pensait sûrement que tu allais sagement attendre son coup de téléphone. _Cosa ingenuo !_ (Quel naïf !)

Mince, ça aurait pu expliquer la facilité qu'avait eu Alice à pirater leur système.

-Bella, souffla Alice dans mon oreille, Carlisle et ses fils quittent le bureau à l'étage.

-Esmé, soufflai-je à voix basse afin d'attirer son attention. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre entourage ? Parmi hommes de Carlisle ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

-Ne répondez pas maintenant, refusai-je. Pensez-y et regardez tout ce qui se passe autour de vous, surtout si on vous sous-estime autant que moi !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant qu'elle n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, déterminée.

.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui s'arrêtent ici pour lire mon histoire! Et à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires! Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'étais obligée de couper à ce moment là^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV:**

Nous bûmes nos cafés tranquillement alors que des voix masculines se firent entendre à ma droite :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les flics et les pompiers ont débarqués, siffla une voix de velours.

Alice rit à gorge déployé dans mon oreille, me faisant pouffer alors que je me levais et me tournais vers les trois arrivants, suivis par Esmé :

-Désolée pour le désagrément, messieurs, souris-je en fixant mon attention sur Carlisle. Il se peut que je sois la cause de tout ce raffut.

Je tournais mon regard moqueur vers un Jasper abasourdi que je saluai de la tête après avoir vu la tête effarée du patriarche des Cullen avant de la fixer vers le troisième homme.

Et là, ce fut mon sourire qui se figea car devant moi se trouvait le patron de la librairie que j'avais visité hier.

Celui avec qui j'avais rendez-vous ce soir.

Mais il avait l'air si différent dans son costume noir : Plus homme d'affaires mais surtout beaucoup plus froid et ses traits crispés ainsi que ses yeux lui donnaient un air dur, voire impitoyable.

J'avais devant moi le digne héritier de Carlisle.

Le prochain _Capo_ de Chicago.

-Edward ? soufflai-je, abasourdie.

Lui aussi semblait surpris mais il se reprit assez rapidement puisque ses traits se détendirent presqu'instantanément, le faisant enfin ressembler à l'homme quelque peu bad boy mais détendu et taquin d'hier même si sa posture restait droite et imposante.

Il me fit un sourire en coin tout en se rapprochant de moi :

-Il faut croire que nous ne nous sommes pas correctement présentés hier, _Isabella Swan_. Je suis Edward _Cullen_.

.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Merci de vos messages et de continuer à me lire même si je continue à constater que le drabble ne plait pas à certains^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

.

 **BPOV :**

Bon sang, je me sentais prise au piège, acculée comme un animal sauvage face à un chasseur mais je me repris rapidement, mettant mon masque de fille de _mafioso_ et tendis la main afin d'attraper la sienne pour le saluer :

-Enchantée de faire la connaissance du fils ainé de Carlisle, répondis-je quelque peu froide.

Edward ne parut pas surpris de mon ton, au contraire, il semblait amusé, ce qui m'agaça.

 _Bastardo arrogante !_

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que la version officieuse de l'héritier des Cullen –bien sapé et intimidant/arrogant- m'attirais tout autant que le patron de libraire et je sentis l'excitation pointer le bout de son nez dans mon bas ventre, me donnant des frissons.

Et bien évidemment, il le remarqua car son sourire en coin fit son apparition avant que ses pupilles, plongées dans les miennes, ne se dilatent sous les mêmes émotions que moi.

 _Argh !_

Heureusement, je n'étais plus une adolescente en mal d'amour et me repris avant de le fusiller du regard ce qui semblait augmenter son hilarité.

Jasper se racla la gorge assez peu discrètement nous ramenant tous les deux sur terre :

-Alors en quoi est-ce que tu es responsable de tout ce bordel ?

-Oh la la la, cette voix, s'extasia Alice dans mon oreille. J'en frissonne de la tête aux pieds ! Faut que je voie à quoi il ressemble !

-Disons que j'ai fais en sorte que l'alarme des écuries soit déclenchée et que les secours viennent, entre autres.

-Je croyais que Peter avait fait en sorte que notre sécurité soit optimale, dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur son frère.

-C'est le cas ! C'est le meilleur dans son domaine, se justifia Jasper.

Alice renifla bruyamment dans mon oreille avant de dire :

-C'est le meilleur en partant de la fin ! Même un noob (débutant) aurait fait mieux !

-Pourtant il n'y avait aucune protection, ajoutai-je.

-Quoi ? s'écria les trois hommes.

-Comment ça ? continua Carlisle.

-Mon hackeur n'a rien eu besoin de faire pour entrer dans vos données, on a accès à tout !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que tous les Cullen tentaient de digérer l'information avant que la colère ne prenne possession de leurs traits.

-Peter ? souffla Jasper, abasourdi. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Il faut l'interroger ! s'exclama durement Carlisle alors qu'Edward approuvait.

-Surtout pas, m'écriai-je en même temps qu'Alice. Nous avons un plan ! Et il est déjà en place.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Et voici la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

 **BPOV :**

-Et on peut savoir en quoi il consiste ? s'agaça Carlisle.

Je me retins de justesse à rouler des yeux et de dire « non » juste pour faire chier le patriarche des Cullen mais mon exaspération dû se voir si je me référais au sourire amusé d'Edward qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

-Bien évidemment, lançai-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mais avant de commencer mon explication, Alice parla dans mon oreillette :

-Deux gardes du corps se dirigent vers la maison. Selon mes fichiers il s'agit du fameux Peter Withlock et de Liam Smith.

- _Merda !_ soufflai-je. Combien de temps ?

Les Cullen me regardèrent, interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je parlais toute seule alors qu'Alice me répondit :

-Deux minutes, à peine !

-Savent-ils qui je suis ? demandai-je autant à Carlisle qu'à ma cousine.

-De qui tu parles ? s'écria l'homme.

-Il n'y avait aucune information sur toi dans les fichiers des Cullen, c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifié.

-Liam et Peter ou n'importe lequel de vos hommes, éclairai-je.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé quelles informations j'allais partager avec eux. J'attendais le retour d'Edward pour mettre au point un plan d'action.

-J'imagine que je n'en faisais pas partie, du plan d'action, ne pus-je m'empêcher de cracher, rancunière.

-Isabella, dit Carlisle d'un ton froid, m'incendiant du regard.

Mais il ne me faisait pas peur. Surtout depuis que je me rendais compte à quel point il était proche de la chute. Il était devenu trop arrogant.

-Bella, coupa Edward en m'attrapant l'avant-bras, m'empêchant de me rapprocher de son père. Calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe.

-Je pense qu'il y a un ou plusieurs traîtres parmi vous et que ceux qui arrivent en font peut-être partis.


	27. Chapitre 27

.

 **-BPOV :**

Edward avait l'air complètement choqué de mon affirmation même si la prise qu'il avait sur mon avant-bras ne s'était pas détendue. Puis ses yeux, plongés dans les miens, semblaient tout à coup vouloir sonder mon âme au vue de son intensité.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la portée de tes accusations ?

La voix de Carlisle me ramena sur terre et je tournai la tête vers lui afin qu'il voit toute ma sincérité :

-Oui, je m'en rends bien compte. Tout comme j'ai vu à quel point il a été facile pour Royce King d'approcher Rosalie. Tout comme le fait que vous n'aviez plus de sécurité nulle part avant que mon hackeur ne s'en charge. Tout comme j'ai constaté à quel point cette histoire avec Victoria est liée à ce qui se passe ici, à Chicago.

-Bella, allez tous dans le bureau, pressa Alice. Les deux suspects sont trop proches de l'entrée pour que vous continuiez votre discussion.

-Esmé, appelai-je doucement, attirant son attention, est-ce que ça ira si on vous laisse seule quelques minutes ? Juste le temps que vous expédiez Liam et Peter à l'extérieur de la maison. Nous allons au 2e étage.

La matriarche acquiesça vigoureusement avec un sourire aux lèvres avant que je ne remarque la confusion dans les yeux des trois hommes :

-Montons, que je vous explique tout, suggérai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau sous les directions de ma cousine.

A peine la porte refermée derrière nous que je croisais de nouveau le regard amusé d'Edward qui secouait la tête, impressionné, avant que Carlisle ne m'accoste assez sèchement :

-Maintenant je veux que tu m'explique tout ! J'imagine que ce petit numéro dans lequel tu nous montre que tu connais notre maison comme le dos de ta main était pour illustrer ce « manque de sécurité » ?

-Papa, dit Edward d'un ton menaçant en se plaçant à mes côtés, calme-toi.

Carlisle voulut répliquer mais je m'avançais d'un pas vers lui en lui montrant d'une main l'écran géant qui était habillement installé au-dessus de trois ordinateurs :

-Regardez, on va tout vous expliquer, dis-je calmement. Alice ?

Ma cousine, égale à elle-même, apparut sur l'écran du haut, élégamment habillée d'une tenue de marque et de ses grosses lunettes noirs qui trahissait volontairement son côté Geek :

 _-Ciao la Famiglia Cullen_ , salua-t-elle gaiement tout en agitant sa petite main.

-Wow, souffla la voix de Jasper sur ma gauche.


	28. Chapitre 28

**.**

 **BPOV :**

Alice égale à elle-même expliqua toute la situation à l'aide de tous les fichiers qu'elle avait en sa possession, illustrant, prouvant tout ce qu'elle déblatérait sans laisser le temps à quiconque de lui poser des questions.

Seul Jasper restait muet de stupeur, le regard hagard et fixé sur l'écran où apparaissait ma cousine.

J'en riais intérieurement.

Carlisle et Edward, par contre, étaient dans un autre état d'esprit : Le premier semblait sur le point de tout détruire sur son passage, tandis que le second maitrisait sa colère, même si ses émeraudes fusillaient du regard tout ce qu'ils croisaient.

J'avais effectivement réagis de la même manière quand j'avais découvert ce qui se cachait derrière la mort de Victoria.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose, continua Alice, je vais rajouter des informations erronées dans notre base de données fictives, du genre que vous allez recevoir une livraison spéciale dans deux trois jours et que seul Edward ira chercher…

-Je ne laisserais pas mon fils servir d'appât ! s'insurgea Carlisle, sans réfléchir.

-C'est un leurre, soupirai-je. Il ne sera pas seul. Nous allons faire venir mon frère et ses hommes à Chicago pour assurer sa protection. De cette manière, nous saurons qui sont les taupes. Peut-être pas tous mais au moins les principaux, le temps qu'Alice affine ses recherches sur vos hommes de mains.

-En attendant, affirma Alice, vu que la capture de Royce et ses hommes est connu de tous dans votre famille, vous allons aussi leur donner l'occasion de les libérer le même soir que précédemment, ça devrait faire sortir tous les traitres aux Cullen.

-Laissez-moi deviner, souffla Edward avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ils ne tomberont que sur des cadavres avant de tomber sur mon père et mon frère ?

 _-Hai capito tutto !_ (Tu as tout compris !) répliquai-je en lui souriant, complice.


	29. Chapitre 29

Désolée pour cette longue absence, mon ordinateur est tombé plusieurs fois en panne ce qui fait qu'il a passé son temps à faire des allers retours entre le magasin où je l'ai acheté et le service de réparation! Ca a été d'un looooooong^^

Par contre, il s'avère en relisant le précédent chapitre que je m'étais trompée de chapitre! vous avez eu le chapitre 29 au lieu du 28! Donc je vous conseille de **lire le précédent chapitre qui est la publication du jour au lieu** de ce qui suit ci-dessous qui est la chapitre que vous avez déjà lu!

Je vais repartir par une publication/jour donc on repart sur le même rythme qu'avant à savoir un chapitre tous les jours sauf les week-ends!

Bonne lecture à tous!

.

 **BPOV :**

Tout était réglé.

Alice était en ce moment même en train de faire les préparatifs pour faire venir à Chicago mon frère et les Quilleutes, qui s'occupaient des affaires sur la région de La Push/Forks, en renfort.

Jacob n'allait pas être ravi de quitter sa femme enceinte mais bon, vu que Carlisle était en ce moment même en train de parler à Charlie, il allait suivre les ordres du chef sans -trop- rechigner.

J'avais hâte de revoir ma famille.

En attendant, j'étais dans une voiture avec Edward et Jasper en direction de l'endroit où ils planquaient Royce et compagnie pour un petit interrogatoire.

Apparemment, leurs hommes n'avaient pas réussi à soutirer la moindre information.

C'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à reprendre la relève quand les frères Cullen décidèrent de s'en occuper personnellement.

Carlisle, encore sous le choc des nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçu de ma part, m'avait donné son approbation, même si ses fils devaient m'accompagner pour « éviter tout débordement ».

Avait-il oublié que de toute manière ces hommes devaient mourir ?

 _Chi se ne frega!_ (Qu'importe!)

-Elle est célibataire ? s'enquit d'un seul coup Jasper, me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Quoi ? Qui ? ne réalisai-je pas de suite.

-Alice, souffla-t-il rêveur. Mon idéale féminin. Le fantasme de tout geek de sexe masculin qui se respecte. La Hermione Granger de mon Ronald Weasley. La Sakura de mon Sasuke*. La…

-Oui c'est bon on a compris, coupa Edward en riant tandis que je m'esclaffais vivement. Heureusement que nos familles s'entendent bien sinon ça aurait pu finir en Roméo et Juliette!

-Là, il me fait surtout penser à Pygmalion, lançai-je, hilare.

-Je vais l'épouser un jour, continua-t-il sans nous entendre.

Je restais abasourdie devant cette déclaration, tellement je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Il blague, non ? demandai-je à Edward.

-Les Cullen sont réputés pour non seulement avoir ce qu'ils veulent mais pour leur cœurs francs et fidèles.

Ce ne fut pas seulement ses paroles qui me clouèrent sur place, mais le regard intense et profond plongé dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de m'envoyer un message.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de détourner les yeux et de demander d'une voix blanche si on était bientôt arrivé :

-Dans à peine quelques minutes. Tu es prête pour ça ?

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il ne me parlait pas de l'interrogatoire des prisonniers ?

Je durcis les traits de mon visage et repris mon sang froid :

- _Ancora per il sangue!_ (Toujours pour du sang!)


	30. Chapitre 30

**.**

 **BPOV :**

Ce qui était bien avec l'endroit où m'avait emmené les frères Cullen était que c'était grand, isolé et humide comme seul un sous-sol mal entretenu pouvait le devenir.

Je ne détaillai même pas les environs et encore moins les détails, mais notai la présence de plusieurs hommes de mains qui saluèrent leurs supérieurs d'un regard craintif.

Je ne cherchais même pas à voir Royce King de suite. Je le gardai pour la fin et pénétrais dans la pièce où se trouvait un certain Tyler Crowley.

Selon Alice, il sera le plus facile à soutirer des informations aux vues de sa situation :

Ancien étudiant en médecine, il avait dû abandonné ses études après avoir perdu sa bourse et contracté des prêts qu'il ne pouvait plus rembourser sans l'aide des Petrescu.

Il n'était pas du milieu, à proprement parlé : Pas d'entrainements, aucune tolérance à la torture…. Bref je ne comprenais pas comment les hommes des Cullen n'avaient pas réussis à lui soutirer quoique se soit.

Sauf si, évidemment, les hommes chargés des interrogatoires étaient des taupes.

Crowley était attaché à une chaise et semblait plutôt mal en point mais ses yeux alertes et son gigotement nerveux trahissaient le bon traitement qu'il avait reçu malgré les coups.

Edward chargea Jasper de surveiller l'extérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière nous.

J'avançai d'un pas sûr vers lui tout en le fixant du regard afin de l'évaluer : Il avait plutôt bonne mine pour quelqu'un qui était prisonnier depuis quelques jours et mon sourcil arqué en direction de l'aîné des Cullen me valut un haussement d'épaule de la part d'Edward.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus endommagé. 0

-Je vois que tu as eu des préliminaires, ironisai-je en enfilant des gants noirs. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose : C'était de la gnognotte en rapport à ce que je vais te subir.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur pour admirer le spectacle, mais n'en fis aucune remarque, me préparant mentalement à la torture du 1er des prisonniers.

-Première question : pour qui travailles-tu ?

Nous le savions déjà mais c'était un test.

-Ce n'est pas une fillette dans ton genre qui va me faire parler, rugit Crowley en se débattant, en vain.

-Mauvaise réponse, chantonnai-je en sortant mon poignard avant de le planter dans sa cuisse juste au-dessus du genou.

Son hurlement devait s'entendre dans tout le sous-sol, à mon plus grand plaisir. Ses acolytes allaient souffrir mentalement de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait pour leur comparse avant que je n'aille leur rendre visite.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Et voici la suite! Désolée en avance pour la frustration que je vais sûrement créer à la fin de ce chapitre! A lundi pour le prochain!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **BPOV :**

-Je vais répéter une seule fois la question, sussurai-je en remuant le couteau dans la plaie avant de le retirer. Pour. Qui. Travailles. Tu ? dis-je en détachant chaque mot.

-Je… Je travaille pour King, sanglota-t-il. Qui travaille pour des roumains du nom de Petrescu. Ils veulent reconquérir Chicago mais c'est tout ce que je sais ! Je le jure !

-Bien, souris-je. Tu vois ce n'était pas difficile de me répondre. Continuons dans cette voie. Deuxième question : Qui, dans les rangs Cullen, travaillent pour les roumains ?

Crowley transpirait à grosses gouttes maintenant et semblait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la merde dans lequel il se trouvait.

-J'ignore leurs noms, mais je sais qu'ils sont à peine quelques hommes. Je sais que leur chef de la sécurité en fait partis et les deux gardes ici qui m'ont « interrogés ».

Donc le fameux Peter était bien l'un des leurs. Pauvre Jasper.

-Troisième question.

Mon ton s'était fait froid, à la limite du sinistre alors que je brandissais mon couteau pour érafler sa joue de la pointe :

-Que sais-tu sur Victoria Addams ?

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la reconnaissance avant de prendre un air paniqué qui se déplaçait sur toute la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une porte de secours.

-Qui…. Qui ça ? balbutia-t-il. Vi… Victoria Addams ? Ca ne me dis….

Il n'eut même pas le temps de mentir correctement que je lui assénais un uppercut qui lui fit se mordre la langue avant que ma lame ne touche sa gorge, prête à la trancher.

-Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais ! hurlai-je alors que je plantais mon couteau sur sa deuxième cuisse.

-Pitié ! pleura-t-il en se débattant comme il le pouvait.

-Pitié ? Pitié ? répétai-je, ahurie. Tes petits copains et toi en avez-vous eu pour elle ? Elle qui s'est fait violer par pas moins de quatre hommes ? Tu n'en mérites aucune ! Maintenant parle ! Sinon je te tranche la gorge après t'avoir coupé les couilles !

-Non, non, c'est bon je vais tout dire ! cria-t-il, apeuré.

Je reculai que très légèrement de lui avant de lui intimer d'un seul mot de raconter toute l'histoire :

-Parle !

.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Un chapitre tout particulier avec un point de vue complètement différent de d'habitude! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **Point de vue de Tyler Crowley :**

 _Quelques mois plus tôt…_

J'étais dans la merde totale.

Non seulement ma bourse m'avait été retiré car je n'avais pas maintenu mes notes au minimum imposé par l'état mais en plus je ne pouvais pas rembourser mes prêts étudiants que j'avais contracté, n'ayant qu'un petit travail d'à peine quinze heure par semaine.

Mes parents avaient déjà hypothéqués leur maison pour me financer la première année d'études mais là, à la troisième, j'étais bloqué.

Obligé d'abandonner.

Ou du moins, pour quelques temps le temps de remonter un peu la pente.

C'est Mike qui m'avait parlé d'eux.

De James Hunter, puis de leurs patrons, les Petrescu, quand j'ai rejoint les rangs.

Pour moi, c'était de l'argent facile.

Je fermais les yeux sur ce que je voyais et savais était illégal.

Je pensais au fric et à mes études pour devenir médecin.

Je faisais fis de la morale, un comble pour un futur docteur qui se devait de respecter le serment d'Hippocrate.

Mais je me sentais au pied du mur et j'ai choisi la facilité.

Au début, c'était simple : Je n'étais qu'un simple courtier.

Puis on augmenta mes responsabilités et ma paie.

J'étais aux anges. Plus que quelques mois et je pouvais reprendre les cours.

Et puis James s'est pointé avec une fille.

Victoria Addams.

Sa « copine » depuis quelques mois.

Une délurée qui ne savait pas où elle avait mis les pieds.

On était deux dans ce cas-là car c'est à ce moment précis où elle entra dans ma vie que je compris à quel point j'étais trempé jusqu'au cou dans les affaires des Petrescu et que je devais plonger la tête la première si je ne voulais pas mourir.

Et pour prouver ma loyauté à cette famille, j'ai dû faire ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire :

Violer et tuer Victoria.

Je me souviendrais toujours des rires de James, des railleries de Mike, de la brutalité de Royce et les suppliques de cette jeune femme qui pleurait tout en se débattant avec une force que seul le désespoir pouvait faire naitre.

J'ai vu ses yeux devenir terne au fur et à mesure que le sang quittait son corps et moi, j'aurais voulu mourir mille fois qu'être un de ses bourreaux et voir ce spectacle morbide.

Mais j'ai participé au carnage, dans un état second, sans pouvoir vraiment croire que je n'étais pas dans un cauchemar mais dans ma triste réalité : D'un futur sauveur j'étais passé à un tueur.

J'ai ravalé la bile qui m'était monté à la bouche quand James m'a félicité, hilare.

Et plus, à partir de ce jour, je ne pus me regarder dans un miroir sans penser à ce jour.

.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Sans attendre, voici la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **BPOV :**

J'étais figée de stupeur.

J'avais en face de moi l'un des quatre agresseurs de Victoria.

Et je connaissais maintenant avec certitude le nom des trois autres :

Mike Newton, pour le moment inconnu de mes archives.

Royce King qui se trouvait dans une pièce à côté.

Et James Hunter, qui se trouvait aussi à Chicago.

Ils allaient tous payer !

Les larmes pleines de culpabilités de Tyler réveilla ma rage et je ne pus m'empêcher de le frapper un peu partout avec mon poignard, m'en foutant complètement de toucher ses artères, organes vitaux ou même son sexe. Ses cris me faisaient du bien même si ça ne me suffisait pas : J'avais envie de lui crever les yeux, de lui couper chaque phalanges de ses mains, d'arracher sa peau sur tout son corps mais des bras forts me ceinturèrent d'un coup me retenant contre un corps dur et chaud.

Je me débattais comme un diable, évitant d'employer mes techniques pour me dégager car je savais que c'était Edward qui essayait de me retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Je hurlais un moment avant de me mettre à pleurer et à relâcher la pression.

Je repensais à Victoria.

Ma pétillante et délurée amie de longue date.

Ma première vraie amie en dehors _della mia famiglia_ (de ma famille).

Tous nos moments de joie, rires, projets communs d'avenir.

Elle était mon opposée, mon âme sœur.

Et je l'avais perdue pour toujours.

Je me rendis compte que je scandais son prénom quand Edward souffla des « shhh » tout en me berçant contre lui tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions assis par terre, moi sur ses cuisses, telle une enfant que je n'étais pourtant plus.

Je reniflai avant de soupirer lourdement puis posai ma tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, complètement épuisée :

-Ça va un peu mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais trop rien, soufflai-je, les yeux fixés sur le regard éteint de Tyler.

-On les tuera tous, tu le sais ? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

J'acquiesçai vaguement de la tête, encore amorphe.

-On a déjà mis Crowley hors d'état de nuire. King est à côté et Newton le sera dès que j'en aurais touché un mot à mon frère. Manque plus que Hunter puis les Petrescu.

-Tu connais Newton ? m'enquis-je en tiltant sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Edward eu un rire sombre avant de me répondre :

-Ce fils de pute travaille pour Peter depuis quelques temps. J'ai eu des doutes sur lui, mais vu que c'est Peter qui se charge de notre sécurité…. Bref, on doit faire un grand nettoyage. Il est plus que temps ! Heureusement, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Carlisle. Je sais à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qui sont les traitres. Je vais m'en charger personnellement. Mais avant, tu te sens d'attaque pour les trois autres prisonniers ou tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

-Laisse-moi juste King, répondis-je en sentant ma colère revenir au galop.

-Pas de soucis, _Bella_.

Il posa ses lèvres contre mes cheveux avant de nous relever, me laissant perplexe face à son comportement même si ce simple geste me réchauffa le cœur.

.


	34. Chapitre 34

**.**

 **BPOV :**

Edward se chargea rapidement des deux autres prisonniers.

Il faut dire que l'acide faisait des ravages et déliait les langues.

De ces hommes nous apprîmes ce qui nous manquait, à savoir la planque de James et mieux encore, celle des Petrescu qui se trouvaient tous les deux à Chicago.

Alice était en ce moment même en train de faire des recherches sur ces lieux et de préparer des plans avec l'aide de Jasper.

Ce dernier avait du mal avec la trahison de son ancien meilleur ami et voulait des réponses qu'il ne pourrait avoir avant la fin de l'opération. Mais il tenait bon grâce à ma cousine et à ses termes techniques qui faisait son petit effet sur le jeune homme, si on se fiait à ses petits tortillements nerveux.

De mon côté, je tentais tant bien que mal de réfréner ce que le côté sombre d'Edward me faisait ressentir.

Le voir aussi froid, imposant, mortel me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

J'avais chaud aux reins.

Et savoir qu'il m'aidait dans ma vengeance, y participait même…. Ça me touchait bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Et ses émeraudes !

Edward était vraiment impitoyable en _mafioso_.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et je savais qu'il sentait mes yeux sur lui.

Tout comme il m'avait observé quand je m'étais acharnée sur Crowley.

Mais nous refusions de nous regarder directement dans les yeux et je compris que l'on se ressemblait encore sur ce point-là :

On ne mélange pas les affaires personnelles avec celle de la _Famiglia_ (famille dans le sens « Mafia »).

Mon portable vibra, me signalant un appel de ma cousine adorée.

Je me levai, montrai mon téléphone à Edward qui me jeta un coup d'œil face à mon mouvement puis me dirigeai à l'opposé de lui dans la pièce pour ne pas le gêner dans son nettoyage :

- _Pronto !_

- _Isabella Maria Swan !_

Argh, ce n'était pas Alice.

- _Salve papà !_ (Salut papa !) m'écriai-je, faussement enjouée. _Come stai ?_ (Comment vas-tu ?)

Et là, je me mis une tape sur le front car je savais que je n'aurais pas dû jouer à l'innocente, mon père flairait les conneries à une centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Surtout quand c'était moi qui tentait de les lui faire avaler.

.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Charlie is in the place! J'espère que ce personnage vous plaira^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **BPOV :**

 _-Come Stai ?_ s'indigna mon père. _Come stai ?_ A ton avis _, principessa ?_ (princesse) comment devrais-je me sentir après avoir raccroché d'avec Carlisle ? Pire, après avoir demandé toutes les informations manquantes à Alice ?

 _Per gli dèi, dammi la forza !_ (Par tous les Dieux, donnez-moi la force !)

Je décidai de lui répondre avec mon flegme habituel :

 _-Orgoglioso ? (fier ?)_ Après tout, grâce à moi la _Famiglia_ Cullen ne sombrera pas aujourd'hui.

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

Et là, je savais qu'il se frottait le visage, défaitiste.

Pas facile d'affronter son propre reflet, hein, _papà_ !

Mais ce simple son me calma et me fis soupirer un bon coup pour reprendre mon courage à deux mains :

-Ecoute, papa. Je n'y suis pour rien si la mort de Victoria est liée aux Petrescu. Mais quelque part, il faut voir le verre à moitié plein : Grâce à ce lien, on peut aider Carlisle à rester en vie et à garder Chicago sous sa coupe. N'est-ce pas ce qui compte au fond ?

-Pas quand ma fille est au premier rang dans cette bataille.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! m'écriai-je, exaspérée.

-Tu auras toujours cinq ans à mes yeux, _principessa._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, attendrie malgré tout.

Mon père était beau le _Capo_ de Seattle, il restait un gros tendre envers sa femme et sa fille.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai donné mon accord pour qu'Emmett et _la banda del lupi_ (bande de loups)de La Push te rejoignent au plus vite. Et contre son avis, Alice fera aussi partie du voyage.

- _Cosa ?_ (Quoi ?) Papa ! Alice ne sort _pas_ de chez elle !

Elle était trop dépendante de ses ordinateurs pour ça.

- _Non mi interessa_ (Je m'en moque). Elle n'a pas eu le choix, même si elle a fait des histoires pour ne pas partir.

J'imaginai très bien la scène : Alice s'accrochant à son bureau en hurlant tout en frappant quiconque essayait de l'en décrocher. A tous les coups, c'était Emmett qui s'était fait un plaisir de la déloger de chez elle.

-Carlisle a besoin de ses compétences pour tout remettre à jour ses affaires informatiques, continua mon père. Et même si je sais qu'elle peut tout faire de chez elle, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit sur place pour former le petit Jasper.

Je réprimai un ricanement à l'entente de ces nouvelles.

Ça allait faire des étincelles à Chicago !

.


	36. Chapitre 36

**.**

 **BPOV :**

Je ricanai encore quand je raccrochais d'avec mon père.

J'imaginais très bien la tension sexuelle qui allait sévir sur Jasper et Alice !

Le pauvre, ma cousine allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Tout va bien j'imagine, répliqua une douce voix de velours à mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter alors qu'un délicieux frisson parcourait mon échine avant de sourire à Edward :

-Mon père me donnait de ses nouvelles, acquiesçai-je. Et mon frère va arriver en ville avec quelques gars, comme prévu.

-Emmett, c'est ça ?

-Le seul et unique ! ironisai-je en souriant.

-Est-il toujours ce petit gars rondouillard avec ses bouclettes brunes ?

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, surprise.

Edward leva ses mains en geste défensif avant de s'expliquer :

-On s'est déjà rencontré lui et moi quand nous étions plus jeunes. On devait avoir quoi ? A peine sept-huit ans ?

-Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? Que nous ne nous sommes pas tous rencontrés au fil des années ?

-Emmett ne t'as rien dit ? s'enquit-il, surpris. C'est juste une mesure de précaution. Tu sais que ton père est devenu un orphelin assez jeune, non ?

Je hochai la tête.

Mon frère m'avait expliqué brièvement que notre père avait été retrouvé dans une benne à ordures avec un autre petit garçon par la police quand il était à peine âgé de douze ans. Il s'y était caché dedans avant que ses parents se soient fait tués devant ses yeux. Il avait intégré l'orphelinat quelques temps après pour n'en ressortir qu'à sa majorité.

-Le mien aussi. Et pour faire court, celui qui a tué les parents de Carlisle est le même que celui qui a assassiné tes grands-parents. Ils étaient déjà amis à l'époque, mon père vivait avec eux depuis quelques mois, et c'est aussi lui qui lui a sauvé la vie en le forçant à se cacher dans les poubelles.

-J'avais bien compris qu'ils étaient très proches mais pourquoi tant de discrétion ?

-L'homme qui a commis ces meurtres est toujours en vie et cherche à mettre fin au règne des Swan et Cullen. La seule fois où Charlie -et Emmett- a quitté la ville, tu t'es fait kidnappée.

J'en restai muette de stupeur.

-Ton père avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa ville, que cet inconnu n'attendait qu'une erreur de sa part pour attaquer, lui ou _la Nostra Famiglia_. Donc Carlisle et lui ont décidés de réduire leurs visites à zéro et de seulement garder un contact téléphonique. Chacun de son côté, ils devaient se protéger au maximum. Et pas seulement leur famille, mais leur territoire propre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à mettre la main sur cette menace qui rode.

-Ils ne savent toujours pas de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

-Malheureusement, même si j'ai mes propres suppositions.

Je voulais qu'il développe le fond de sa pensée, mais rien qu'en croisant ses émeraudes glacées, je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien.

.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Je pars en vacances très prochainement donc je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de mise à jour avant début septembre... Je ne donne pas de date fixe car avec la rentrée des enfants il faut que j'organise nos nouveaux emplois du temps pour l'année!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Et bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **BPOV :**

-Il ne reste que King, dis-je calmement.

-On a toutes les informations que nous voulons, Bella, dit calmement Edward. Nous pouvons tout simplement le tuer.

Je savais qu'il voulait me simplifier la vie, mais je tenais à tuer -non, à _torturer_ \- les coupables de la mort de mon amie. C'était sans appel.

-Merci mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée, lui répondis-je en serrant dans mes bras le colis que Jasper m'avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alice avait encore tiré quelques ficelles pour me faire parvenir son contenu dans les plus brefs délais.

Je croisais le regard quelque peu inquiet d'Edward mais je tournais rapidement la tête pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ce que ses émeraudes pouvaient me faire ressentir.

J'inspirais profondément tout en fermant les yeux et repris mon courage à deux mains.

Je _devais_ le faire. Pour Victoria.

J'ouvris la porte et je revis Royce King.

Il était dans le même état que Tyler : Un peu trop bien soigné pour avoir été prisonnier des Cullen.

Et son sourire moqueur ! Ses yeux brillants de railleries !

Je voulais les lui faire ravaler directement mais je savais faire preuve de patience.

-Edward Cullen en personne ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ! Et Marie Stewart ! répliqua King, faussement enjoué. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de vous voir ?

-Isabella Swan, corrigeai-je sans peine.

Après tout, il allait mourir très bientôt.

L'éclat de reconnaissance qui passa dans ses yeux ne passa pas inaperçu, ni son sourire soudainement ravi.

-Quelle veine d'avoir dans la même ville les descendants des Cullen et des Swan ! Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis quoi ? Vingt ans ?

Je me raidis sous l'implication derrière les mots de King.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ce fait ?

Il devait être à peine un gosse quand j'avais été kidnappé donc il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de la menace qui pesait sur nos deux familles et encore moins y être lié.

Et en plus, il n'était pas son propre patron.

Il travaillait… Pour les _Petrescu_.

.


End file.
